The Collection
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: See inside for a variety of one shots that just needed to be written. Requests are open and encouraged! Chapter One: Wolfstar. Chapter Two: Lucius and his furry problem
1. The Life I Lost

**Hi everybody.**

 **This is going to be a place where all my Harry Potter one shots come to live. I will gladly take requests for pairing/scenario etc. just ask via review or pm. Thanks and enjoy x**

* * *

 **Paring: Wolfstar**

* * *

 **Words: 2,420**

* * *

 **Novmeber 1st 1981**

Remus apparated back to his cottage in Godric's Hollow dirty and exhausted. He'd been away from home going on two weeks, trying to infiltrate a werewolf pack located in the cold Scottish highlands. Even then he was only at home for mere hours, he couldn't remember the last time he had the chance to stay in his own bed. Thankfully he'd passed on the little information he had learnt from the stay to Dumbledore the morning before and was grateful to get the all clear to head back to his family.

"Sirius," He yelled once he entered the house, excited to see his family after so long apart. He heard footsteps approach him from the kitchen and a smile graced his lips.

"Hey, I've missed..." He began only to see that it wasn't Sirius but instead Minerva. It was not much of a shock to see her there. She often visited and was keyed into the wards. The shocking part was the solemn look upon her face.

"What's going on?" He asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Voldermort attacked, James and Lily were killed," she said softly, grabbing Remus when his legs started to shake and led him to the couch.

"Harry?" He asked quietly. Scared to hear the fate of his best friends son he only heard about, never even getting the chance to meet him.

"He's alive, Voldermort shot a killing curse at him but miraculously the curse rebounded off the boy back at Voldermort killing him instead. He is being taken to Lily's sister as we speak,"

"Petunia? They would have never wanted him there. Sirius is his godfather, he should be here with us!"

"Remus, did you know the Potters house was under fidelus charm?" Minerva asked gently.

"No, with infiltrating the werewolf packs I've hardly had time to see my only family let alone James and Lily,"

"Whoever was there secret keeper betrayed them. The Potters told Dumbledore it was Sirius,"

"No," Remus gasped in shock, tears finally realising from his eyes, "he wouldn't. He loved them, he'd never betray them."

"I'm sorry, he was caught by Aurors a few hours ago after killing 12 muggles, his wand had traces of dark magic. Remus... he also killed Peter."

"No...he wouldn't. He's my mate, I would know. Wouldn't I?" Remus whispered lamely.

Briefly bringing himself out of a stupor he realised someone was missing.

"Where is she?" He growled. "Where is my daughter?"

"Sirius had given her and Harry to Hagrid. She's fine, but the ministry have taken her."

"What do you mean taken her,"

"The law, wrongly, states that creatures such as werewolves are not fit to be parents and will not be recognised as a proper guardian. When Sirius was imprisoned she became an orphan in the eyes of the ministry. Without suitable family to go to she was taken to a childrens home. I'm sorry... I tried to stop them,"

"Not," Remus broke down, "Not hermione."

* * *

 **September 1st 1993**

Remus wasn't sure why he was here. Dumbledore had suggested a teaching job at Hogwarts but he was sure that it wouldn't break the depressive mood Remus had experience for the last 12 years. Despite extensive legal work and appeal he hadn't got Hermione back. Despite her being biologically his child as well as Sirius's he had absolutely no claim to her. In fact Sirius when he was in Azkaban had more of a chance to see her. He could also never move on and find companionship again. Sirius was it, he was his mate and the thought of anyone else was borderline repulsive. He still couldn't fully believe Sirius was capable of not only turning against James and Lily but murdering 12 muggles and one of his best friends. It had always seemed that he despised Voldermort and everything he stood for so the fact he chose his side seemed preposterous. Still the evidence was damning. It didn't stop Remus from trying to visit him though but it seemed despite having a wedding ceremony the law didn't recognise creature marriages, in fact it seemed to teeter on beastality. And then he'd escaped, if anyone could it was him. He briefly allowed himself to get hopefully that he might see his mate again. But weeks had passed and no black dog had shown up on his doorstep. Instead it seemed that he had proven the ministry right and was going after Harry. So, alone and miserable, Remus was now heading to Hogwarts. All the children on the platform had him thinking about Hermione and Harry and how he had failed them. It was going to be a long year for Remus.

* * *

 **Later that day**

Remus had quickly fallen asleep once he had settled into a compartment on the train. The full moon was only two nights prior and the effects, especially the lethargy. He was in a dreamless sleep when screams abruptly woke him. He was surprised when his eyes opened and the carriage was shrouded in darkness, especially as they were suppose to arrive mid-afternoon, but his eyes quickly adjusted due to his increased senses. When the cold soul sucking feeling washed over him he realised exactly why the train had stopped. He knew dementors were deployed to help find Sirus but letting them loose on a train filled with children was absolutely disgusting. He finally noticed he was not alone and that students must have joined him in the compartment. They were facing away from him frozen in fear at the shadow lurking behind the other side of the compartment door. He realised he needed to do something to get the dementors out of here.

"Expecto Petronum" he yelled, thinking about the moment he first laid eyes on his daughter cradled in an exhausted Sirius' arms. A white mist shot out of his wand, for he was careful to disguise his wolf patronus, and the dementors quickly moved back. "We are not hiding Sirius Black," he yelled as the dementors backed away from the compartment and out of the train. "Are you children okay? Here have some chocolate, it will help," Remus said as he fished a chocolate bar out from his robes. The children all turned to him in awe and he nearly swore in disbelief.

Remus first noticed Harry, who looked so much like his father. There would be no doubt in his mind who this kid was, even without the scar on his head. But Harry wasn't who shocked him the most, the girl sitting beside him was in a sense much more important. She had the Black family wild curls with his brunette hair colouring. Her eyes matched his own emerald and he can't help but think she'd got the best of both her fathers. It was obvious, at least to Remus who spent every day pining over old photos, that this was his daughter. She was gorgeous and not even a child, he had missed so much. He was in in shock but seeing her scared face quickly jolted Remus into action. He passed her a row of chocolate and nearly grinned when she greatfuly accepeted, clearly as taken by the sugary treat as he was.

* * *

It was heartbreaking, Remus decided, to love someone so much that they are your favourite person in the world but they didn't have a clue. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this girl. Having Hermione sit in his classroom day after day just thinking he was like any other teacher was excruciating. Constantly wishing he had the balls to tell her but knowing he could never do that. He couldn't be the man to tear everything she knew down, nor could he do it to the people who raised her. Of course he couldn't be prouder of her. She was very intelligent and her love of learning reminded him of his early years at Hogwarts. She was also mischievous, she seemed to get the same glint in her eye Sirius got whenever he knew he could bend the rules and get away with it. Ever since Sirius escaped from Azkaban he was everywhere. The whispers between students, his face on the front of the prophet, the wanted posters. There was constant reminders of his mate everywhere, he couldn't escape. He felt like he should be worried about Hermione, Sirius was here in Hogwarts after all. Instinctively, however, he knew he wouldn't hurt her. He may have done terrible things but he loved that girl.

* * *

The full moon had arrived and Remus was feeling as sluggish as always. With Buckbeaks botched execution the day had already been long and somber, and just the treak to the shrieking shack alone was making his body ache. Having to face another full moon alone was daunting, he missed the days when he had his three best friends around. As he arrived at the shack he could hear movement and he hurried ahead, knowing if it was a student he'd have to quickly get them out before the moon comes out. Instead he opened the door he saw something that made his heart race. Standing in the middle of a shack was a big black dog. Remus had to put his hand up to his mouth to cover the gasp. The dog turned around to face him and quickly in its place was a man. He was skinny then before, his hair longer and shaggy but he was still gorgeous.

"Remus," His husky voice said, "I'm sorry."

"Sirius," He said leaning in to hug the man. He knew he should be scared and mad but he couldn't.

"Remus I didn't do it, I swear. Peter was secret keeper. He betrayed them, and framed me. He killed the muggles and he's here. He's after Harry, I saw him in the prophet."

"What do you mean? Peter is dead,"

"He's been living as a rat, the Weasleys pet." As if on que he could hear Wesley's voice and the end of the tunnel calling out and quickly the dog was gone. Moments later he returned dragging the smallest Weasley boy by his leg who was holding a rat in his hands. He knew it was Peter, he grew up with the animagus and was familiar with his rodent form. Sirius was actually innocent. He was relieved, but that quickly vanished as he heard two pairs of footsteps running down the tunnel. He knew it was his daughter, and he had no idea how Sirius would react especially without being able to warn him.

Sirius quickly changed back from a dog and embraced Remus, emotional that he finally caught his ticket to freedom.

Remus turned to the shocked children and quickly explained Sirius' innocence and in fact the guilty party was actually Rons rat. He forced Peter out of his rat form to prove a point and in his place was a dishevelled man who looked nothing like the boy he grew up with.

"I'm going to kill him," Sirius growled.

"No!" Harry's voice interrupted, "Don't kill him, hand him over. Let him prove your innocence,"

"He's right," A voice whispered from behind Harry, "It'll be much easier to say you didn't do it with the guy you murdered still alive."

"Hermione?" Sirius whispered as tears rushed to his eyes. He rushed over to hug the poor girl, sniffing her hair confirming it was his daughter. "Oh my god it is you. You kept me sane through all those years at Azkaban,"

"Why are you hugging me? Why do you know my name?" Hermione asked, arms hanging by her side refusing to reciprocate the hug.

"Remus, you never mentioned me? You never told her who I was?" Sirus growled, whipping his face around to glare hurtfully at Remus.

"Why would Professor Lupin tell me about you?"

"Professor," Sirius gasped realising Hermione had no idea the Remus was her father. "Remus no,"

"When you left her and Harry with Hagrid the ministry took her, they wouldn't let me raise her. They said as a werewolf I was unfit to be a father and legally I had no rights I hadn't seen her since then until I started at Hogwarts this year."

"No, no, this is all my fault," Sirius was muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry what are you saying?" Hermione asked

"Hermione did you know you were adopted," Remus asked carefully, earning a hesitant nod. Good that would make it easier.

"Well you see I am a werewolf, I was bitten as a child and every month on the full moon I change. Most things about being a werewolf are shite but one good thing is that we have mates. Sirius and I are mates, and have been dating since third year. When we were twenty we decided that because of the war we wanted have children while we could so Sirius took all the necessary potions and in early 1979 became pregnant. On the 19 September you were born; Hermione Carina Lupin Black. You were beautiful."

"I'm your daughter? I could have grown up with Harry in the wizarding world? With parents who understand me?"

Sirius quickly rushed over and hugged the sobbing girl. Remus stood in shock realising that his daughters life hadn't been as good as it seemed "You still can" he whispered.

* * *

Remus had ushered everyone out that night, narrowly avoiding the rise of the full moon. Peter was charmed to be stuck in his human form preventing him from scurrying away and was quickly taken into custody by aurors. With Peters memories Sirius' innocence was quickly announced and he was free to return to his mates side. After Remus' year at Hogwarts was up they moved back into their cottage. Hermione spent most of the summer with her fathers getting to know them and see where she should have grown up. She still saw her adopted parents, but as they struggled to cope with her magic side it was easier to have shorter visits. Harry also spent his time with them, thankfully not having to go back to the Dursleys again.

Remus felt whole for the first time in 12 years. He had his family back.


	2. Tainted Blood

**Hi all.**

 **AU - Please note Lucius' age has been altered to suit the story.**

 **This one shot was a request. I'm considering diving deeper into this AU at a later date. As always enjoy and feel free to send me any requests for pairing, scenario or prompt.**

 **Words: 983**

The Malfoy family name was essentially a synonym of prestige and purity. Throughout the wizarding world people knew of them and knew the pure blood running through their veins was something they could only wish their family had. Abraxas Malfoy, a middle aged man with long white hair and a permanent scowl etched on his face, believes that ones standing was everything. He was so hinged on the approval of others he would take no chances in ruining it. In the wizarding world of course, although not everyone would admit it, standing had everything to do with your blood not the success in careers nor good deeds done.

When Lucius, Abraxas only child and heir, was nine years old he found out the hard way about the downside of his fathers values. It turned out the reputation of the family was far more important than the people apart of it, as Abraxas actions indicated when Lucius was bitten by a rouge werewolf. The child had snuck off from his strict mistress which he decided was absolutely essential to his mental stability as he was getting so sick of his tutoring that if he heard one more word of Latin he would scream. Instead he creeped through the house until he could make a break out of a back door off the elves quarters. Lucius has rushed outside of the manor intent on hiding in the sparse forest near the properties western border for a brief taste of freedom.

The child however, not yet having a great understanding of the properties boundaries or the wards that protected them, strayed a little to far from the manor then was safe. He was was attacked by a rouge werewolf and the course of his life altered. His blood was now deemed tainted and he was promptly excluded from the family and hidden to keep the secret from coming out. The only reason he was even allowed to keep the Malfoy name was the lack of another heir. Abraxas and his wife Lucia tried to conceive more children but all it resulted in was fights and miscarriages. Thankfully werewolfism by bite wasn't hereditary and any child Lucius had would be pure of blood, even if their father was no better than a mudblood.

So instead of full exclusion he was shipped off to the continent to be raised by distant cousins where thankfully he found a place to belong. If it wasn't for the excruciating transformations he experienced monthly his life had almost improved tenfold. He could never hate what he had become, because of the bite he was out of the cold unloving home and into one where he was allowed to be a kid.

At eleven Lucius received his Hogwarts letter by owl, pleasantly surprised when he read that staff were not only aware of his unfortunate monthly change but they would gladly put in accomodations to keep him comfortable. His guardians, his distant cousin Eloise and her halfblood husband Matthew, had taken him to Diagon Alley to purchase all the necessary supplies. Come September 1st he was all packed and eager to start the new chapter of his life at Hogwarts. Abraxas had tried to stop him of course, but Eloise knew that Lucius dreamed of attending Hogwarts and had convinced him that the wizarding community would think the Malfoy's had something to hide if Lucius didn't attend the school his family had been going to for 12 generations. Abraxas relented not for the sake of his son but the sake of the Malfoy name.

The train was packed with students and all Lucius wanted to do was find a quiet carriage. His enhanced senses meant all the excited chatter amongst students was so loud a headache was forming. He quickly stowed himself away but the reprieve was only brief before a sandy haired boy shyly opened the door.

"Hi, I'm sorry but there are no spare carriages, do you mind if I sit with you?" The boy asked smilingly nervously at Lucius. He nodded in approval hopping the newcomer would be quiet and sensible.

"I'm Remus Lupin," The boy said reaching out his hand for Lucius to shake.

"Lucius Malfoy," He grabbed the hand in return, it felt almost odd for him to use his full name. He often made up pseudonyms to distant himself from his family.

It wasn't till Remus sat down that Lucius could smell Remus' scent mixing with the stale carriage air. He smelt like ash trees, musk and something so familiar Lucius let out a gasp in shock. He could see the moment Remus caught his scent as the boys eyes opened wide and his mouth went into an o shape.

"So you're a werewolf as well?" Lupin asked hesitantly.

"Yes," He hoped to Merlin that Remus wouldn't spread the knowledge around. His father would very literally kill him if everyone found out about his furry condition.

"Good," He replied, "The full moon is about to get slightly more bearable,".

From that moment on Lucius had found not only a friend but the first person to understand him and his wolf. When Remus was sorted into Gryffindor he was upset that he wouldn't be with his new friend but he didn't have to be for long when that hat sent him there as well. The rest of the students were mildly shocked, but it seemed like after seeing a Black go to Gryffindor nothing could really surprise them. Lucius had known his father would be furious but had decided to deal with it at a later date, instead he had focused on forming new friendships with not only Remus but three other first year boys names James, Sirius (who was also ignore the fact he shamed his family) and Peter. It wasn't long till the grew so close they decided to call themselves the Mauderers.


End file.
